July 2005 Events
Fri July 1: Canada Day across Toronto 24 Canada Day Events listed *Fri July 1: Canada Day at Downsview Park FREE *Fri July 1: 8 - 10:30pm: Canada Day at Mel Lastman Square FREE *Fri July 1: Canada Day Extravaganza at Harbourfront FREE * July 1, 10pm: Fireworks at Ashbridges Bay. FREE *Fri July 1, 10:30pm: Canada Dry Festival Of Fire - Canada Fireworks at Ontario Place. $$$ but FREE to view from nearby parks. *July 1 - 3 2:00-5:00: Music in the Village of Yorkville Park TBA, Carol Gimbel - String Quartet Village of Yorkville Park FREE * July 1 - 4: Casa Loma's Renaissance Festival Casa Loma $$$ * July 2 - 3: Extravaganza! A Feast for the Senses at Harbourfront FREE *Sat July 2, 11 AM to 8 PM: LIVE 8 Concert in Park City, Barrie FREE *Sun July 3, 2pm ROM Walks - Guided walking tours of Historic Toronto Rosedale. FREE *Sun July 3, 2pm: Baseball - Toronto Maple Leafs vs Stratford Christie Pits. FREE *Sun July 3, 4pm: True North BrassToronto Music Garden. FREE *Tue July 5, 8:30-11:00 pm: City Cinema outdoor screening of Singing in the Rain (1952) Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE *Wed July 6,12:15 & 1:00: Soul in the Summer - Andrea Desiree Lewis & Bobby Blake. TD Centre - Oscar Peterson Place. FREE *Wed July 6, 6pm ROM Walks - Guided walking tours of Historic Toronto Heart of Toronto: Builders of the City . FREE *Wed July 6, Parade 12:00pm, Party 5pm - 11pm Bloor-Yorkville Molson Indy Party Yorkville FREE *Wed July 6, 12:30-1:30pm: Summer Serenades featuring Swing Rosie Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE *Wed July 6, 9pm: Free Flicks - The Princess Bride Harbourfront. FREE *Wed July 6, 10:30pm: Canada Dry Festival Of Fire - India Fireworks at Ontario Place. $$$ but FREE to view from nearby parks. *Thurs July 7, 7 pm: Les Délices de la SolitudeToronto Music Garden. FREE *July 8 - 9, 7:30 & 9:30pm: Free Screenings - Japanese Story. Miles Nadal JCC. FREE *July 8 - 10: Corso Italia Big Italian street festival St Clair W between Dufferin and Landsdown. FREE * July 8 - 10: Toronto Outdoor Art Exhibition Nathan Philips Square. FREE * July 8 - 10: Beats, Breaks and Culture - Toronto Electronic Music Festival Harbourfront. FREE * July 8 - 10: Celebrate Toronto Street Festival FREE * July 8 - 10: Molson Indy Exhibition Place. $$$ * July 8 - 24: Summerlicious Special low prices at 120 restaurants. $$$ *Sat Jul 9, 2:00-5:00: Music in the Village of Yorkville Park - Carol Gimbel - String Quartet Village of Yorkville Park FREE *Sat July 9, 10:30pm: Canada Dry Festival Of Fire - Grand Finale Fireworks at Ontario Place. $$$ but FREE to view from nearby parks. * July 9 & 10: AfroFest at Queens Park. Featuring Oliver Mtukudzi & Black Spirits, King Mensah, Mighty Po Po, Faduma Nkrumah. Olatunji Drum Stage, African Marketplace, Childrens Village and Workshops. FREE *Sun Jul 10, 2:00-5:00: Music in the Village of Yorkville Park - Jeremy Trupp - Brass Quintet Village of Yorkville Park FREE * Sun July 10, 2:00: Baseball - Toronto Maple Leafs vs Hamilton Christie Pits. FREE *Continuing to July 11 The Scream Literary Festival $$$ *July 10 - 11, 7:30 & 9:30pm: Free Screenings - Rosenstrasse. Miles Nadal JCC. FREE *Mon July 11, 7pm: The Scream in High Park. High Park. PWYC, suggested $10 *Tue July 12, 8:30-11:00pm: City Cinema outdoor screening of Guys and Dolls (1955) Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE *July 12 - 13, 7:30 & 9:30pm: Free Screenings - Walk on Water. Miles Nadal JCC. FREE *Wed July 13, 12 - 2pm: Farmers Market with performance by The ChoirGirlz Nathan Philips Square. Free *Wed July 13 12:15 & 1:00: Soul in the Summer - Massari. TD Centre - Oscar Peterson Place. FREE *Wed July 13, 12:30-1:30pm: Summer Serenades featuring Christopher Plock Trio Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE *Wed July 13, 7:30: Baseball - Toronto Maple Leafs vs Hamilton Christie Pits. FREE *Wed July 13, 9pm: Free Flicks - The Wizard of Oz Harbourfront. FREE *Thurs July 14 noon - 2 pmTasty Thursdays with performance by Derek Miller Nathan Philips Square. FREE *Thurs July 14, 7 pm: Le temps des cérisesToronto Music Garden. FREE *July 6th – 17th: Fringe of Toronto Theatre Festival 134 plays, 25 venues. $$$ *Fri July 15, 6:00 - 8:00 pm Friday Funk featuring Ray Robinson Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE *July 15 and 16: Salsa on St Clair Festival. Latin street festival. St Clair between Winona and Christie. 416-419-9953. FREE *July 15 - 17 PartiGras Distillery District. FREE *July 15 - 17: All Over The Map: A Feast of Global Sounds Harbourfront. FREE *July 15 - Aug 1: Caribana Caribana WikipediaSome events FREE *Sat Jul 16: Sorauren Park Festival FREE *Sat Jul 16, 2:00-5:00: Music in the Village of Yorkville Park - Carol Gimbel - String Quartet Village of Yorkville Park FREE *Sun Jul 17, 2:00-5:00: Music in the Village of Yorkville Park - Jeremy Trupp - Brass Quintet Village of Yorkville Park FREE *Sun July 17, 2:00: Baseball - Toronto Maple Leafs vs Oshawa Christie Pits. FREE *Sun July 17, 4 pm: A Garden of Flowers, East and West -- Mediterranean Voices IToronto Music Garden. FREE *July 15 - 20: Beaches International Jazz Festival - Jazz Workshop and Lecture Series. Kew Beach United Church. FREE *Tues July 19, 8:30 - 11:00 pm: Cinema outdoor screening of West Side Story (1961) Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE *Wed July 20, 12 - 2pm: Farmers Market with performance by Karen Manion Nathan Philips Square. FREE *Wed July 20 12:15 & 1:00: Soul in the Summer - Tash. TD Centre - Oscar Peterson Place. FREE *Wed July 20- Aug 6, 8pm: Canopy Theatre Play. 80 Queens Park. PWYC Tuesday *Wed July 20, 12:30 - 1:30 pm: Summer Serenades featuring Julie Crochetiere Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE *Wed July 20, 9pm: Free Flicks - Big Fish Harbourfront. FREE *Thurs July 21 noon - 2 pm Tasty Thursdays with performance by Clumsy Lovers Nathan Philips Square. FREE *Thurs July 21, 7 pm: "The Saddest of All Keys" -- Faces of the String Quartet, IIToronto Music Garden. FREE *July 21 - 23, 7 - 11pm: Beaches International Jazz Festival - StreetFest Queen Street. FREE *Fri July 22, 6:00 - 8:00 pm: Friday Funk featuring eccodek Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE *July 22 - 24 Toronto International Circus Festival Distillery District. FREE *July 22 - 24 Toronto International Circus Festival Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE *July 22 - 24: Dim Sum Sampling Contemporary Chinese Culture Harbourfront. FREE *Sat Jul 23, 2:00-5:00: Music in the Village of Yorkville Park - Jeremy Trupp - Brass Quintet Village of Yorkville Park FREE *July 23 - 24, 12 - 6pm: Beaches International Jazz Festival - Mainstage Kew Gardens. FREE *Sun July 24: Sunnyside Sundays; Hungarian Pavilion Sunnyside Pavilion (Lakeshore & Parkside Drive), 1755 Lakeshore Boulevard W. $4 *Sun July 24: Great Latin American Folklore Show. Nathan Phillips Square. FREE *Sun Jul 24, 2:00-5:00: Music in the Village of Yorkville Park - Carol Gimbel - String Quartet Village of Yorkville Park FREE *Sun July 24, 2:00: Baseball - Toronto Maple Leafs vs Barrie Christie Pits. FREE *Sun July 24, 4 pm: Once Upon an AccordionToronto Music Garden. FREE *Tues July 26, 8:30-11:00pm: City Cinema outdoor screening of Sound of Music (1965 Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE *Wed July 27, 12 - 2pm: Farmers Market with performance by Adrien Brena Nathan Philips Square. Free *Wed July 27 12:15 & 1:00: Soul in the Summer - Sonia Collymore. TD Centre - Oscar Peterson Place. FREE *Wed July 27, 12:30-1:30pm: Summer Serenades featuring Blue Martini Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE *Wed July 27, 9pm: Free Flicks - Jaws Harbourfront. FREE *Wed July 28 noon to 2 pm Tasty Thursdays with performance by The Truths & Rights Reggae Review Nathan Philips Square. FREE *Thurs July 28TD Centre Summer Concert Series *Thurs July 28, 7 pm: From Distant Places: the Art of the Solo Baritone SaxophoneToronto Music Garden. FREE *Fri July 29, 6:00-8:00pm: Friday Funk featuring Soular Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE *July 29 - Aug 1: Hot and Spicy Food Festival Harbourfront. FREE *July 29 - Aug 1: Irie Music Festival Nathan Phillips Square. FREE. & Ontario Place. $$$ *Sat July 30: Caribana Parade Lakeshore Blvd. FREE *Sat July 30: 11am - 10pm: Paragon Music Festival Mel Lastman Square. FREE *Sat July 30, 9pm: Free Flicks - Bend it Like Beckham Harbourfront. FREE *July 30-31 Senhor Da Pedra Festival. Saturday; singers; 6:30 pm – 10 pm; marching bands, 10 pm – 11:30 pm. Sunday, mass, 1 pm – 2 pm, parade, procession, 3:30 pm – 11 pm. Trinity Bellwoods Park, 790 Queen St. W., 416-603-1715 *Sat&Sun July 30,31, 2 - 5pm: Music in the Village of Yorkville Park - Christie Goodwin - Woodwind Quintet Village of Yorkville Park FREE *Sun July 31, 2 pm: ROM Walks: Mount Pleasant Cemetery. Meet at Yonge Street Gate. FREE *Sun July 31: Sunnyside Sundays; Polish Pavilion Sunnyside Pavilion (Lakeshore & Parkside Drive), 1755 Lakeshore Boulevard W. $4